1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making bread and bread made by the method, and more particularly, to a method of making bread that can increase taste appeal and slow aging by fermenting dough at a low temperature for a long time to improve its texture and flavor, and bread made by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, bread is made by mixing wheat flour, yeast, salt, water, etc., as main ingredients, and sugar, dairy products, eggs, oil, etc., as secondary ingredients, to form a dough, and fermenting and baking the dough. Nowadays, people's busy lifestyles, changes in dietary habits, and westernization of culture have led to large consumption of bread, plain or in the form of toast, sandwiches, etc.
Bread-making properties of wheat flour, especially, the quality and quantity of protein, are important indicators of the quality of bread. Yet even if the same ingredients are used, bread quality varies widely according to bread-making method.
Bread-making methods include a straight dough process, a sponge dough method, a continuous dough mixing process, a liquid fermentation process, etc. In the sponge dough method, also called a sponge method, a portion (more than 50%) of wheat flour is mixed with yeast and water to form a sponge. After a first fermentation for at least two hours, the sponge is mixed with the remaining portion of wheat flour, secondary ingredients (such as sugar or salt), and water, and the resulting mixture is given a floor time, subjected to a molding process, etc., and then subjected to a second fermentation. It is known in the art that the sponge dough method increases the stability of fermentation, promotes expansion of the dough due to ripening, and improves the flavor of the bread.
However, the first fermentation process, which has a significant effect on the quality of bread in the sponge dough method, is performed at a low or high temperature for a relatively short time, and thus the texture and volume of bread deteriorate.
Moreover, the dough produces various aromatic substances by alcohol fermentation, lactic acid fermentation, and fermentation with other organic acids after proper ripening, and thus the flavor of bread is improved. At the same time, the dough has physical properties such as proper viscosity and elasticity. However, the first fermentation process according to the conventional method has the following problems. In the event of a power failure or some other accident in a fermentation room, the fermentation time and temperature, which are the most important factors determining the quality of bread, can easily exceed standards, causing the dough to be under-ripened or over-ripened. Since such dough cannot ensure uniform taste, the whole quantity of dough should be disposed of, which is very costly and significantly reduces production efficiency. Thus, the first fermentation process is not suitable for mass production.
Meanwhile, while salt, egg, yeast, etc., are mainly used as secondary ingredients of bread, various bread products having unique sensory and nutritional characteristics have been developed using secondary ingredients and extracts for improving taste appeal, nutritional value, anti-aging properties, shelf life, etc.
However, some secondary ingredients added to bread may adversely affect the texture, volume, flavor, crumb characteristics, sensory characteristics, and aging of the bread, and thus deteriorate the quality of the bread. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a bread-making method that can improve the quality of bread.
After several years of research aimed at developing a bread-making method that can improve the texture and flavor of bread and slow the aging process, the present inventor arrived at the present invention.